


Remy's Polyamory Pile

by Anonymous



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Dialogue Light, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Romance, Multi, One (1) Single Human, Origin Story, Other, Platonic Romance, Polyamory, Sirens, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remy isn't exactly sure how he did it, but he somehow managed to get four significant others of varying levels of romantic attachment. One is a queerplatonic partner, another, his fiance of questionable attraction, and two romantic significant others. But there's nothing "normal" about any of these relationships.See, he's the only one in the entire group who's human.





	Remy's Polyamory Pile

If asked how Remy managed it, he would laugh and say very, very carefully. Most people didn’t have an intimate relationship of some sort or another with one supernatural creature, let alone four. Some people would even go so far as to say it was unnatural. Remy just shrugged and called it love.

The very first one he found was Logan, and he still had no idea how that happened. They had been talking together, human to dragon, and then suddenly they were hugging as much as a human and dragon could hug each other, and Logan was giving him the dragon form of a kiss, and when they broke apart, they were left staring at each other. “So...are we a couple now?” Remy asked, inwardly facepalming at himself.

Logan hummed as they thought. “I’m aroace,” they eventually said. “But I wouldn’t mind a queerplatonic relationship.”

Remy smiled wide as he said, “I wouldn’t mind that either.”

People came and went for a time afterward, people that Remy wasn’t as interested in, and people he loved a lot but who he had to let go of. And then...he met Emile.

If asked, Emile would say they were nothing special, just your average werewolf doing average werewolf things, but Remy knew better. He knew about how they’d snuggle on the full moon, and how Remy could bury his entire face in his SigNif’s fur. He loved them with his whole heart, and they loved him in kind, as well. He couldn’t be happier over the fact that Emile had asked him out. Because of course, Remy was a disaster and wasn’t even able to define his feelings for Emile when he first felt them.

Life was good for a while. Remy had Logan,  _ and _ he had Emile, and he couldn’t be happier with his QPP and his SigNif. But when Remy’s gay panic reared its head again, Remy got the distinct feeling that he was ever-so-slightly screwed. He didn’t know how to handle Deceit, the fae. They were aroace, like Logan, but not agender, like Logan and Emile. No, Deceit was genderfluid, and Remy had  _ no idea _ how to process that. He didn’t know how to help with dysphoria, he didn’t know how to describe these feelings that were unlike what he felt for Emile, and yet weren’t platonic like they were for Logan.

They danced around each other for a while, Deceit unsure of how to express genuine attachment to a human, and Remy because he was just a little bit of a coward and he didn’t want to put himself out there.

Eventually, they were hanging out one day and Remy blurted out that he liked Dee. In response, Dee just laughed, responding that he felt similarly, and they decided to tentatively say that they were QPPs. However, when they looked at their relationship closer and seriously thought about their attraction, it came more as alterous than queerplatonic. So they decided to not define their relationship beyond QPPs, exactly, but they both knew the attraction was alterous, and that was all that mattered.

After a while, though, Remy’s gay panic acted up again, as it always seemed to. Because he had started to crush on Emile’s fiance, Roman. And he had no fucking clue what to do about that. Obviously they were all polyamorous. Roman wasn’t “off limits” or anything like that. But his siren song had Remy entranced, and made his heart skip beats when he heard it.

When eventually Emile sat them both down, noticing the tension between them both, jealousy happening on both sides, they worked through the differences in their relationships with Emile, and then Remy signed something quick about Roman being a crush.

Emile was clearly amused, but Roman had no clue what Remy was signing, and Remy painfully spelled it out. Roman, being a genderfluid pansexual mess with various degrees of mess that somehow always seemed to work out for them, was willing to give everything a shot.

And that was how Remy found himself surrounded by his two SigNif’s and QPP, with his dearest also sitting nearby, heart hammering in his chest.

Logan was nudging Remy quietly, murmuring, “Do it. Do it. Just do it, coward, you know you won’t!”

“Shut the fuck up, you don’t know that,” Remy hissed back as Emile and Roman continued to talk.

“But you  _ like _ them~” Logan sang.

“I like all of them, plus you, you asshole,” Remy snapped back.

Logan rolled their eyes and grinned as much as a dragon could grin. “You still won’t do it.”

“Fuck you,” Remy said softly to Logan, before he fumbled around his pocket for his ace ring. “Hey Dee!”

The group grew quiet as all eyes turned to Remy. He held up his ace ring. “Want to marry me for green card benefits?”

“Sure,” Deceit said, and Remy wasn’t sure but he could have been biting back a snicker.

“Sweet, cool beans,” Remy said. “That works out great, then. Roman and Emile can use their relationship for a green card, and we can use ours.”

Dee grinned, kissing the crown of Remy’s head. “You’re a nerd,” he said with the utmost assuredness.

“And a dork,” Emile added.

“And a real bastard when you want to be,” Roman tacked on.

“All true,” Remy said.

Logan nudged his head into Remy’s shoulder blade. “But we love you anyway, no,  _ because _ of that. That and so much more.”

Remy offered a shy grin. “I love you guys too.”

“So...this is getting complicated,” Roman pointed out. “Four separate people that you have to balance, Remy, how are you going to do it?”

“Very, very carefully,” Remy said, slipping on his ace ring and showing it to Dee. “In honor of you.”

Dee aww’ed, as did the rest of the group. Remy leaned back into Logan’s side as Logan said, “You do realize you’re probably going to be stuck with these dorks the rest of your life, right? And you’re  _ definitely _ stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

“I know,” Remy sighed happily. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
